


Broken

by ChornayaDrakoshig



Category: Code Lyoko
Genre: Angst, Gen, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 09:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11101254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChornayaDrakoshig/pseuds/ChornayaDrakoshig
Summary: Сломан, в дыму потоплен, брошен, забыт. [На челлендж Code July 2016]





	Broken

Эти слова вибрируют в венах,  
Словно на порванных струнах гитары.  
Стёкла в твоём окне из металла,  
Ты загибаешься в мысленных стенах.  
  
      Бьются слова, и небо на языке.  
      Сломан, в дыму потоплен, друзья забыты.  
      Тело убитой птицы в твоей руке,  
      Реки Земли сливаются в реки Крита.  
  
— Что за куски? — Душа уничтожена.  
Ну же, Уильям, беги, чего же ты.  
Порваны связки, сны не окончены.  
Я подберу за тобой осколки… Можно же?


End file.
